


Tug O' War

by i_am_zan



Series: 49 Days [21]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Annoying, Backstory, Gen, How Do I Tag, M/M, More - Freeform, Rabbits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 08:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7838503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_zan/pseuds/i_am_zan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There might be a War with the Millennium Earl outside, but humans can be stupid and war with each other too- yeah?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tug O' War

**Author's Note:**

> Usual disclaimers apply. Not for profit, but for fun.

It is already a few months, since Bookman and his apprentice arrived. Turned up in front of the Guradian Gates of the Order - and Kanda is getting used to having the redhead as a thorn in his side - just about. That annoying laugh, the grating drawl and the impertinence with which the idiotic rabbit uses his name. When Lavi says ‘Yuu’ - all two syllables of it. Most people; under the glare, the narrowing of the eyes and furrowing of brows - most people skitter away and leave him alone. Lavi however, is not most people and any thoughts to retreat or run away would never enter his (supposed genius) mind. Kanda can curse him out, draw Mugen on him and threaten him with disembowelment and death but Lavi just laughs and will say to him, "Yu~u, you’re just being mean”. After which he will crowd into Kanda’s personal space and throw an arm over his shoulder.

The thing is, and he will never admit this to anyone, is that he thinks Lavi is right. Perhaps Kanda _is_ just being mean, and perhaps - just perhaps Lavi does not care about that, definitely not enough for it to bother him at all. No matter how hard Kanda pushes, Lavi remains, immovable it sometimes seems. This reaction is refreshing to Kanda, maybe ... he's not really sure. He thinks. 

This day is one of those days where they are in between missions and Kanda is looking for Lavi. To train with, complain at and vent. Kanda is fuming because his hair just barely survives an encounter with one of Komui’s robots. Spouting nonsense about 'men with long hair being unseemly'. Unseemly be damned. Kanda taught the stupid mechanical abomination about men with long hair a thing or two. Which is to never mess with them. Trying to fucking CUT HIS HAIR! That robot will not be disturbing anyone for a while. Kanda wishes that this kind of disarmament can be permanent, but he knows Komui. That mad scientist will no doubt re-programme it to do other more idiotic things. The indignity of it. After managing to vanquish it with Lenalee’s help, he just wants to be away from the Lee siblings for the moment. Marie and Daisya are away with Tiedoll, God only knows were - so he might find solace of a kind with Lavi. He thinks.

He is heading to the room the Bookmen share when he hears voices and while he does not mean to eavesdrop, his curiosity piques. The door to the Bookmen’s quarters is open, and there is a voice he does not recognise. He realises that the language is one he does not know, by the tones and sounds he cannot even place. He knows the raspy dry voice belongs to the Elder historian, but the other sounds quite alien to Kanda if familiar in an odd way - Lavi - he thinks. 

The conversation carries on for a few minutes and Kanda is somehow drawn in by the sound of it, for it is almost sing-song in tones after a fashion. The speakers stop as if sensing the intruder. Taking a step back, Kanda straightens himself up and continues with purpose in pretense that he did not hear anything at all. For the briefest moment as he turns the corner, he catches a Lavi that is unfamiliar. The stance and posture is alien to the redhead he knows and that look is a counterpoint to who Lavi is - for the countenance is serious. Even though Kanda knows he is privy to some very not-Lavi moments, this quiet and reserved fellow is someone else altogether. The twin looks that he receives from both Bookmen make him feel irritatingly chastised for some infringement he’s not even aware of. In annoyance he is about to stalk away. 

“Oh Yuu, hey!” Lavi’s mask is back on. 

Not for the first time where this, this idiot rabbit is concerned - Kanda is curious. Who is this, this new aspect of Lavi? Or is it the other way around and Lavi is just another facet of this person? Kanda's glimpses of this side of Lavi-whoever-the-hell when Bookman's apprentice wields Innocence with concentration and focus, irritates him and needles at him. He sometimes catches it in those moments when Lavi is reading or completing tasks the old man has set. He always attributes it to the tasks the old man sets Lavi to work with, and the training of who he is meant to become. For all the information he knows from Lenalee and it isn't much, Bookmen with the mystique of secret societies and codes are all just so much mumbo-jumbo to him and he really does not have the time for it. At all. 

“Uh, just wondered what you were up to,” Kanda opts to forego his usual reach-for-Mugen reaction with Bookman observing them both shrewdly. Suddenly, it feels like a test - as much for himself as for Junior and Kanda itches to draw Mugen on the elder instead. Kanda manages to keeps it in check. If just barely. 

If Kanda thinks that Lavi possesses a trained eye, then Bookman with both eyes, is akin to being a butterfly pinned under a watch glass. 

All this is momentary and then his self-assurance kicks in and the default prickles come back. Kanda shakes his head to clear it. _Why_ is he reacting like this? Unlike some people - pointedly thinking of the redhead opposite him at this moment, he does not need to be other than who he is.

“You need to train more, I’m going into the woods,” Kanda is brusque and assertive and does not wait for an answer. Pivoting on his heels he marches of, fully confident that someone will follow.

“G.. Gramps I’ll see you later at dinner ok … gotta go.” 

“Lavi!” The raspy voice tries to command the boy back “La-VI!” 

“Yuu, wait up,” Kanda cannot resist a smirk - _not commanding enough, Old man. Not commanding enough._

This push and pull sets the pattern between Bookman and his Apprentice during their time at the Order. Kanda wonders at the implications of it, if any there are for those in the immediate battle-lines of this internal tug-o-war, for himself. Especially for himself. 

~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> This is for posting date 20 Aug, if it was your birthday then, Happy Belated Birthday. 
> 
> I was worried about the use of the phrase 'mumbo-jumbo' but the internets gave me this:  
>  _Word Origin and History for mumbo jumbo_  
>  n.  
> 1738, name of an idol supposedly worshipped by certain tribes in Africa;said to be a corruption of words in Mandingo (one reconstructed version is Mama Dyumbo), but no likely source has been found in the languages of theNiger region, to which the original accounts relate. Meaning "big, empty talk" is attested from 1896.
> 
> So it was fine to include it I think. 
> 
> Again, the hope is that someone/some where will like/love this. After I do enjoy the writing process (except of course those times when I want to scream and cry blood! ^_~)
> 
> As ever thank you to everyone who reads, you are so very loved - Zan
> 
> May sparkly rainbows be yours everyday!


End file.
